How Can I Not Love You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: My love...lost and found. How can I not love you, My Dear? I will always love you. R & R please


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

My love...lost and found.

How can I not love you, My Dear?

I will always love you.

WARNING :

One shot. Songfic. AU. OOC. FemKura.

A/N :

It's another songfic from me! Dedicated to Kiyui Tsukiyoshi, who asked me to write some KuroPika songfic. Benar-benar disarankan untuk mendengarkan theme songnya sambil baca fic ini^^v

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**Song : How Can I Not Love You – ****by ****Joy Enriquez**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah pohon rindang di atas bukit. Ada yang menunggunya di sana.

"Kurapika!" ia berseru, memanggil seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek yang tengah duduk menunggunya.

Mata biru gadis kecil itu langsung berbinar-binar melihat kedatangannya.

"Kuroro...," panggilnya pelan.

Bocah bernama Kuroro itu segera mengatur kembali napasnya yang terengah-engah lalu mulai bicara,

"Kurapika, aku harus pergi dari kota ini," ucapnya sedih. "Ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke ibukota. Semua harus ikut. Kami akan pergi sore ini."

Sorot mata Kurapika langsung berubah. Sejak dulu ia selalu bersama-sama dengan Kuroro, tentu saja Kurapika tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

Kurapika menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Kuroro meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Tangan kecilnya menggapai benda itu. Sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan sering menangis lagi ya!"

Lalu hari itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Kurapika yang kesepian bersama sepotong memori mengenai pangeran masa kecilnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

Dengan penuh harapan, Kurapika melangkah memasuki sebuah kereta kuda bersama seorang wanita paruh baya. Saat ini gadis itu sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Keluarga tempatmu akan bekerja menginginkan pengasuh yang sekaligus bisa mengajari anak-anak mereka," jelas wanita itu. "Kau gadis yang sangat pintar, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang cocok."

Kurapika melongok ke luar jendela, memandang langit biru yang cerah di atas Kota Paris, seolah turut menyambut gadis itu dengan cuacanya yang hangat. Sebentar Kurapika teringat desa tempatnya tinggal dahulu, yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya lima tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta kuda sampai di depan sebuah puri yang besar dan indah. Kurapika pun tersenyum optimis.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Ayo sekarang kita belajar di luar," ajak Kurapika sambil menuntun dua orang gadis kecil di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Mereka adalah Neon dan Shizuku, anak-anak dari Count Lucifer.

"Tree! Tree!" kata Neon dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon di halaman puri.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Yes, Neon...it's a tree," ucap Kurapika.

Shizuku pun ikut menunjuk ke sana.

"Nona Kurapika, lihat ada tupai di batang pohon itu!" serunya girang.

"It's a squirrel, Shizuku. There is a squirrel on that tree."

Mereka terus berjalan-jalan sambil mempelajari kosakata dalam Bahasa Inggris. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang yang mengenakan baju militer muncul tak jauh dari sana. Melihatnya, Neon dan Shizuku langsung melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan berlari memeluk sosok itu.

"Paman Kuroro...!"

"Paman, bagaimana perangnya?"

"Kita pasti menang, bukan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kedua gadis kecil itu langsung tak terdengar saat Kurapika mendengar nama Kuroro. Kurapika menatap sosok itu. Seorang pria tampan, dengan rambut hitam yang berkilau. Bagi Kurapika, waktu terasa berhenti saat itu.

Menyadari tatapan Kurapika, Kuroro berhenti bicara dengan kedua keponakannya lalu menoleh. Ia pun tertegun melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya. Seolah waktu berputar ke belakang, ia dapat melihat kembali Kurapika kecil yang memakai mahkota bunga pemberiannya.

"Aku...mencarimu," ucapnya pelan sambil melangkah menghampiri Kurapika.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Dengan pipi merona, Kurapika bersandar di balik pintu perpustakaan. Ia mendekap beberapa buah buku. Kurapika baru saja selesai mengajari kedua muridnya, dan Kuroro ikut bersama mereka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengingat kejadian tadi saat pelukan Kuroro menolongnya yang hampir jatuh terpeleset di taman.

"Kau baru kembali?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara di ruang perpustakaan itu.

Kurapika tersentak. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Mito, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Count Lucifer, tengah berada di sana.

"I-iya Nyonya," jawabnya gugup. Apakah wanita itu sempat melihat tingkahnya tadi?

Mito memperhatikan raut wajah Kurapika. Ia menghela napas, lalu berkata,

"Kita bekerja di sini...karena kemampuan sendiri dan karena kemurahan hati Count Lucifer. Sebagai rasa terimakasih, kita tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain. Kalau tidak kita sendiri yang akan menderita."

Kurapika terdiam. Bayangan Kuroro langsung muncul di benaknya saat itu.

**Cannot touch**

**Cannot hold**

**Cannot be together**

.

.

Kurapika menutup buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa pergi keliling dunia. Bisa melihat dan mempelajari banyak hal!" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di atas rumput bersama Kuroro, sambil menjaga Neon dan Shizuku yang sedang asyik bermain.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Kurapika yang ia kenal sedari dulu, memang selalu bersemangat seperti ini.

Kuroro terus menatap gadis itu yang masih terus bicara mengenai keinginannya untuk berkeliling dunia. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Kurapika langsung tersadar. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berlari pergi sambil menangis.

**Cannot love**

**Cannot kiss**

**Cannot have each other**

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kurapika, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terus menghindariku?" tanya Kuroro sambil menatap gadis cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Kurapika berusaha menghindari tatapan Kuroro.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu," elaknya.

Kuroro menghela napas. Tentu saja ia tahu Kurapika sedang berbohong. Tapi Kuroro tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh, ia mengacuhkan jawaban Kurapika lalu berkata,

"Kurapika, sebenarnya aku—"

Sebelum Kuroro dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kurapika segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pria itu.

"Tolong…jangan katakan apapun," ucapnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

'Tapi—"

"Kuroro, dunia kita begitu berbeda. Kau keturunan seorang Count…sementara aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Kumohon jangan katakan apapun, Kuroro. Jangan membuat segalanya menjadi sulit."

**Must be strong, and we must let go**

**Cannot say what our hearts must know**

Perlahan Kurapika meraih tangan Kuroro dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah berusaha menenangkan hati pria itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika memetik beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah di taman, lalu menyimpannya ke keranjang rotan yang ia bawa. Mito meminta bantuannya untuk mengisi beberapa vas bunga dengan mawar.

Gadis itu tengah asyik bersenandung saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kuda. Kurapika terkejut, ia pun menoleh. Tampak beberapa orang pria sedang memacu kuda mereka dengan cepat. Ya, keluarga besar Count Lucifer sedang mengadakan acara berburu hari ini.

Salah seorang dari sekelompok pria itu menarik perhatian Kurapika. Sosok Kuroro yang terlihat begitu gagah dan menakjubkan, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Senyum Kuroro yang menawan, wajahnya yang tampan…sikapnya yang selalu melindungi Kurapika sejak dulu, tak mungkin lepas dari ingatan.

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Musik mengalun indah di Puri Keluarga Count Lucifer malam ini. Tampak banyak orang berdatangan, menghadiri acara pesta dansa yang diadakan di sana.

Kuroro berdiri di beranda setelah selesai menyapa para tamu undangan yang sudah hadir di dalam. Nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun putihnya.

Kuroro terpaku melihat gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kurapika. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan sangat cocok untuknya. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau ditata indah, dengan beberapa bunga disematkan di sana. Wajah cantiknya dirias natural. Malam itu, Kurapika nampak lebih mempesona dari biasanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ia berkata. "Nyonya Mito bersikeras untuk mendandaniku seperti ini."

Kuroro tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya…mengajak Kurapika untuk berdansa waltz. Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka terus berdansa selama beberapa lama.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke balkon. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya. Saat Kurapika mulai meronta untuk melepaskan diri, Kuroro segera mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…Kurapika," bisik Kuroro sambil membelai pundak Kurapika yang terbuka. Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga.

Tak lama kemudian, cukup jauh dari alunan musik dansa berasal, di sebuah kamar yang besar dan indah…Kurapika tengah berada dalam pelukan Kuroro, menikmati belaian pria itu di tubuhnya. Malam ini ia pun pasrah…menyerahkan kesucian jiwa dan raganya pada Kuroro Lucifer, pria yang dicintainya sejak dulu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor, menuju salah satu ruangan di puri itu. Ia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Countess Lucifer yang merupakan ibu dari kedua muridnya.

"Nona Kurapika, aku benar-benar puas dengan pekerjaanmu," Countess Lucifer membuka pembicaraan. "Kini Neon dan Shizuku senang sekali belajar, sering bertanya banyak hal…dan mereka pun jadi lebih mandiri."

"Terimakasih Nyonya, aku hanya berupaya melakukan yang terbaik," jawab Kurapika sopan.

Countess Lucifer tersenyum tipis. Ia meneguk tehnya perlahan, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau punya kesempatan di sini. Aku bisa menggunakan pengaruhku untuk merekomendasikanmu kepada keluarga bangsawan lain. Tapi…satu pesanku, jangan merusak hidupmu."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan Kuroro…lupakan semua tentang kalian. Ingat posisimu di rumah ini. Aku juga seorang perempuan, Nona Kurapika. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dirimu dengannya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Suamiku belum mengetahui mengenai hal ini, berhentilah selagi bisa."

**How does one waltz away**

**From all of the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

.

.

Kini Kurapika tengah berbaring menelungkup di tempat tidurnya. Bantalnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Teringat di benaknya, saat-saat indahnya bersama Kuroro sejak malam pesta dansa itu…lalu percakapannya tadi dengan Countess Lucifer.

'Rasanya seperti diangkat ke surga…lalu dilempar ke neraka,' batinnya.

Sementara itu, Mito duduk di tepi tempat tidur berusaha menenangkan Kurapika.

'Gadis bodoh…kau telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah', ia berkata dalam hati.

"Lupakanlah mimpimu…dan lanjutkan hidupmu," ucap Mito pada Kurapika.

**Cannot dream**

**Cannot share**

**Sweet and tender moments**

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia terus menangis sambil menahan suaranya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Langit begitu cerah, menampakkan bulan dan bintang –bintang yang bersinar dengan terang. Saat makan malam baru saja selesai, Kurapika langsung menyelinap keluar puri untuk bertemu dengan kekasih rahasianya.

Kurapika tersentak saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kuat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lama menunggu?" kata pemilik tangan itu sambil menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh. "Kuroro!" katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Ia pun berbalik, dan baru saja akan melanjutkan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Kuroro menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Melihatmu seharian ini tanpa bisa memeluk dan menciummu…benar-benar membuatku menderita," bisik Kuroro sebelum mulai mencium gadis itu lagi.

Kurapika mulai merasa terpengaruh oleh perlakuan pria itu, tapi kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk melawan semuanya.

"Kita harus berhenti," ucap Kurapika setelah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena ciuman Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakak iparmu…Countess Lucifer, sudah tahu tentang kita. Kalau diteruskan, bukan tak mungkin Count pun akan mengetahuinya. Dia pasti akan marah besar!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kuroro! Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai mendapat masalah hanya karena aku!"

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Kurapika. Aku tidak mau berhenti dari semua ini. Kau membuatku bahagia. Hanya dirimu…selamanya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Terdengar keributan dari arah perpustakaan. Hampir semua penghuni puri berdatangan ke sana. Di lantai, tampak pecahan cangkir teh berserakan. Sementara Kuroro dan Count Lucifer berdiri berhadapan, dengan kemarahan tampak di wajah keduanya.

Malam itu, Count Lucifer mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menjodohkan Kuroro dengan putri keluarga bangsawan dari daerah selatan Perancis. Tentu saja Kuroro langsung menolak, dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mempunyai gadis pilihannya sendiri tanpa mau menyebutkan identitas gadis itu.

Count Lucifer marah besar mendengar jawaban adiknya, sementara Kuroro pun tetap bersikeras.

Count Lucifer memandang orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, lalu dengan geram keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kuroro masih berdiri terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarah. Menyadari kehadiran Kurapika di ruangan itu, Kuroro pun menoleh dan menatapnya.

Kurapika terkejut melihat tatapan mata hitam pria itu. Penuh emosi…dan sedih. Ingin sekali Kurapika berlari untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya, tapi saat ini ia tak bisa melakukannya.

**Cannot feel**

**How we feel**

**Must pretend it's over**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Lalu saat itu pun datang. Di hari terakhir musim panas, Kuroro berterus terang kepada keluarganya mengenai hubungan rahasianya dengan Kurapika.

Ya, Kuroro tak punya pilihan lain saat itu karena Count Lucifer terus memaksa agar Kuroro langsung menikahi gadis yang ia pilih untuknya.

"Kakak, aku mencintai Kurapika. Sejak dulu…hanya dia," kata Kuroro sambil merangkul Kurapika yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kurapika menggenggam erat tangan Kuroro. Ia cemas melihat perubahan di raut wajah Count Lucifer. Kurapika adalah orang yang cukup disukai di keluarga itu, namun hal ini tidak dapat ditoleransi.

"Kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga," ucap Count Lucifer dengan penuh amarah. "Orangtua kita pasti sangat kecewa melihat kelakuanmu ini!"

"Kau tidak dapat mengatur hidupku! Aku hanya menginginkan dia sebagai istriku!"

Tanpa sadar Count Lucifer melemparkan tongkat yang dipegangnya ke arah Kuroro. Ujung tongkat itu pecah membentur dinding dan pecahannya melukai pelipis pria itu.

Semua langsung menjerit. Countess segera menahan suaminya, sementara Kurapika panik melihat darah yang mengalir di wajah Kuroro.

Sejak malam itu, Kurapika tidak diijinkan lagi mengajar Neon dan Shizuku, bahkan ia tidak boleh mendekati bangunan utama puri. Kurapika menjadi pelayan biasa. Sesekali, Mito mengunjunginya dan menyampaikan surat-surat rahasia dari Kuroro untuknya.

Kurapika baru dapat membaca surat-surat itu jika tengah malam tiba. Sambil berlinang air mata ia membacanya, lalu mendekapnya di dada hingga jatuh tertidur.

**Must be brave, and we must go on**

**Must not say, what we've known all along**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Matahari belum muncul saat tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan rasa mual di perutnya. Ia segera bangun, pergi ke kamar mandi dan muntah di sana. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

'Mungkin aku terlalu lelah…hingga hampir tiap hari muntah begini,' batinnya.

Saat kembali ke kamarnya yang sempit, ia terkejut melihat Mito sudah berada di sana.

"Kurapika, Perang Dunia sudah pecah," kata Mito hati-hati. Para tentara sudah dipanggil ke medan perang. Tuan Muda Kuroro pun diperintahkan untuk memimpin pasukan melawan tentara Jerman."

Mito masih terus bicara, namun Kurapika yang terkejut tidak mampu mendengarnya lagi. Ia segera berlari keluar.

"Kurapika, jangan ke sana! Kurapika!"

Namun Kurapika tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari menuju bangunan utama. Saat ia hampir sampai, dilihatnya Kuroro pun tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan baju militer lengkap, akan segera pergi.

Keduanya langsung berpelukan dengan erat.

"Kurapika…kenapa ke sini? Biar aku yang menghampirimu, nanti kakakku melihatmu," kata Kuroro sambil menciumi wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Kurapika tak menjawab, ia terus mengucapkan nama Kuroro dengan lirih sambil terus menangis.

"Aku mohon…bertahanlah, seperti yang pernah kujanjikan dulu, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Kuroro. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kurapika dengan lembut.

"Bawa aku bersamamu sekarang," Kurapika berkata.

"Tidak, suasana medan perang sangat berbahaya. Dengar, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Bersabarlah, Kurapika. Setelah perang ini selesai…kita pergi berdua, meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Kurapika. Aku akan kembali untukmu."

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

Lalu untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat…dan berciuman untuk beberapa lama, seolah tak ingin berpisah. Kuroro dan Kurapika tak menyadari bahwa orang kepercayaan Count Lucifer melihat mereka dari jendela.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sehari setelah kepergian Kuroro, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Mito dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Wanita itu meninggalkan puri Keluarga Lucifer dengan tatapan sedih ke arah Kurapika yang melepas kepergiannya.

'Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padamu,' doa Mito dalam hati.

Namun sepertinya takdir begitu kejam kepada Kurapika. Di malam musim gugur yang dingin, Count Lucifer pun memecatnya.

"Aku tidak dapat memaafkanmu yang telah membuat adikku menjadi seorang pembangkang," kata Count Lucifer dengan dingin. "Pergilah, segera tinggalkan tempat ini."

Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut. Neon dan Shizuku langsung menangis, namun Countess segera membawa kedua anak itu keluar ruangan.

"Tuan, aku mohon…jangan lakukan ini padaku," pinta Kurapika.

Kalau pergi dari sini, aku tidak dapat bertemu Kuroro lagi!, pekiknya dalam hati.

"Cepat pergi, atau akan kuperintahkan orang-orangku menyeretmu keluar!"

.

.

Kurapika berjalan tertaih-tatih di tengah tiupan angin musim gugur yang dingin. Kepalanya terasa berat…tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Kuroro….kembalilah, aku mohon…bawa aku!

Lama-lama Kurapika tak tahan lagi. Ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan sebuah klinik. Para perawat yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Kurapika dan menolong gadis itu.

**How does one waltz away**

**From all of the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

**How can I not love you**

Perlahan Kurapika membuka matanya…tampak beberapa orang perawat berada di dekatnya.

"Nona, akhirnya kau sadar! Siapa namamu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. "Kau demam tinggi…"

"A-aku di mana?" tanya Kurapika lemah.

"Kau ada di klinik. Untunglah kau pingsan di depan klinik ini, sehingga kami dapat segera menolongmu. Untuk apa kau pergi sendirian di tengah cuaca begini?"

"Ah…aku…."

"Itu bahaya sekali untuk bayimu, Nona. Untunglah dia bisa selamat."

Wajah Kurapika langsung memucat mendengarnya. Ia meraih tangan perawat itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"B-bayi…?" katanya terbata-bata.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Iya Nona, kau sedang mengandung dua bulan. Apakah suamimu sudah tahu? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Kurapika tak mampu menjawab. Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutupi mulutnya yang menganga kaget.

Kuroro! Kuroro! Anak kita….aku mengandung bayimu…!

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari membantu para perawat merawat korban perang yang berjatuhan. Usia kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak 8 bulan sama sekali tidak menghalanginya. Keinginannya yang kuat untuk dapat menemui Kuroro semakin membuatnya bertahan.

**Must be brave, and we must be strong**

**Cannot say, what we've known all along**

"Sebentar lagi selesai," kata Kurapika pada seorang pemuda sambil menutupi lukanya dengan perban. Kurapika terlihat puas dengan hasilnya, ia menghela napas lega.

"Terimakasih Nona," kata pemuda itu. "Semoga bayimu akan menjadi orang yang baik hati seperti ibunya."

Kurapika tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

Tidak…tidak! Kenapa sekarang? Ini belum saatnya! Ahhh…Kuroro!

Ketubannya pecah. Kurapika segera dibawa ke ruang persalinan. Ia terus menjerit…berjuang di antara hidup dan mati.

"Kurapika, ayo dorong sekali lagi! Kepalanya sudah mau keluar!" kata seorang perawat.

"GYAAAAA….!"

Kurapika mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk melahirkan bayinya ke dunia. Suara tangis bayi pun terdengar. Begitu kencang…bagaikan suara yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Kurapika terengah-engah, ia tersenyum melihat bayinya. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan dan sehat, dengan rambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan mata berwarna biru seperti miliknya.

Kuroro…seandainya kau ada di sini, ucapnya dalam hati sambil menangis bahagia.

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seminggu kemudian, Kurapika sudah pulih. Ia asyik dengan bayinya. Saat ini ia sedang bersenandung sambil menggendong Zuriel, nama yang ia berikan untuk bayi itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh. Beberapa orang pria berseru sambil membawa koran dan menyebarkannya.

"Pasukan kita terdesak! Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Kuroro Lucifer mungkin akan kalah!"

Kurapika tertegun. Ia membungkuk, memungut selembar koran yang masuk ke kamar itu melalui jendela yang terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang membaca berita yang tertulis di sana.

Tidak….Kuroro, kau tidak boleh kalah! Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau belum melihat anakmu!, ucapnya dalam hati sambil menangis dan mendekap Zuriel. Kau sudah janji…kita akan bertemu kembali!

.

.

Para perawat terkejut saat Kurapika tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka sambil membawa Zuriel. Ia mengenakan mantel, sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kurapika, kau mau pergi kemana? Keadaan sangat berbahaya!" kata salah seorang perawat itu.

Kurapika menatap Zuriel yang berada dalam gendongannya, memeluknya erat…dan menciuminya berkali-kali. Kemudian dengan berlinang air mata, Kurapika menyerahkan Zuriel pada perawat itu.

Semuanya terkejut.

"Aku harus pergi…aku harus menemui ayah dari anakku," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa membawanya. Tolong jaga dia hingga aku kembali nanti."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini, Kurapika berada di salah satu kota di bagian timur Perancis, di stasiun kereta api yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang ingin segera pergi menyelamatkan diri.

Kurapika merasa cemas. Ia merasa gelisah. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan Kuroro. Kurapika terus melangkah sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Cepat pergi…! Kita sudah kalah!" seru seorang pria sambil berlari di tengah kerumunan. "Pasukan Kuroro Lucifer berhasil ditaklukkan musuh dan semuanya ditembak mati!"

Suasana seketika menjadi ricuh. Mereka langsung berebut naik ke kereta. Sementara itu, Kurapika terdiam. Pandangan matanya langsung kabur oleh air mata. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas….ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok, dan berusaha bertahan agar tetap sadar.

Kuroro…meninggalkan aku? Tidak…tidak! Kuroro, kau sudah berjanji! Kuroro, kembalilah! Kau belum melihat anak kita! Saat itu aku telah mengandung anakmu…rambutnya hitam, seperti rambutmu…

Kurapika berlari keluar stasiun.

"Nona, kau mau ke mana? Cepat selamatkan dirimu!" kata seorang wanita.

Tapi Kurapika tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berlari di tengah angin bersalju, hingga sampai ke atas jembatan. Kurapika tidak menyadari, bahwa jembatan itu telah dipasangi bom oleh penduduk di sana untuk menghambat gerakan tentara musuh yang mulai memasuki kota.

"Ayo ledakkan sekarang!" kata seorang pemuda yang berada di sebuah tempat persembunyian tak jauh dari sana.

Ia langsung bersiap menekan tuas peledak yang mengendalikan bom di jembatan itu. Tiba-tiba temannya yang berada di dekat jendela menoleh ke arah jembatan, ia terkejut melihat bayangan Kurapika di sana.

"Tunggu! Jangan! Ada seorang wanita di sana! Jangan ledakkan sekarang…!" serunya segera.

Namun terlambat. Tuas telah ditekan…meledakkan jembatan itu, bersama Kurapika di atasnya.

**How does one waltz away**

**From all of the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

**How can I not love you**

**When you are gone…**

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Hiks….pertama kalinya bikin sad ending KuroPika nie!

Review please…


End file.
